Get Your Love
by Sheiyuki
Summary: Menurut Sasuke, Sakura menyukai Sasori. Menurut Sakura, Sasuke tidak dapat ditebak apalagi tentang perasaan. Menurut Sasori, Sasuke itu enak dikerjai. Inilah rencana milik Sakura beserta kerja sama dengan kedua senpainya dan satu sahabatnya untuk membuktikan perasaan Sasuke. Yah, walau tak berjalan mulus./SasuSaku. RnR?


"Senpai! Bantu aku!"

Akasuna no Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kouhai kesayangannya yang menatapnya dengan memelas. "Bantu apa?"

Haruno Sakura pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang senpai, membisikkan sesuatu. Kemudian Sasori tersenyum lucu kepada Sakura. "Hahaha! Kau minta bantuan _itu_?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu manyun. "Ayolah senpai~"

"Oke. Aku akan bantu," ucapan Sasori membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar.

.

..

.

**Get Your Love**

Disclaimer : Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by. Sheiyuki

Warning : AU, typo's, EYD berantakan, bahasa campur aduk dan hal lainnya

Cast :  
Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura  
Uzumaki Naruto  
Akasuna no Sasori  
Shion

Don't like? Don't read.

...selamat membaca. :)

.

..

.

..

.

Dua orang lelaki berada disebuah kamar bernuansa biru. Salah satu lelaki itu duduk disebuah sofa yang lumayan empuk. Tangannya memegang sebuah buku dengan ketebalan 5 cm. Matanya yang kelam dan tajam dengan serius menatapi deretan huruf—yang cukup membuat Author puyeng—didepannya. Telinganya ditutup oleh headphone berwarna _silver_, entah ia mendengarkan music atau tidak. Sedangkan lelaki satunya lagi berada didepan komputer sambil menggerak-gerakkan mouse dan sesekali jemarinya menekan tombol di keyboard.

"Teme, dari tadi kau di rumah terus yah?"

Ruangan yang tadinya hening, membuat lelaki bernama Uzumaki Naruto—yang berada didepan komputer—berinisiatif membuka dialog percakapan. "Hn." Hanya itu yang diucapkan laki-laki dengan rambut mencuat yang duduk disofa—Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha? Sebuah marga yang sudah terdengar tak asing, karena terkenal dengan kesuksesannya di dunia industri. Keluarga terhormat dan cukup disegani. Dan Uchiha Sasuke termasuk salah satunya.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pelajar dari Senior High School of Konoha. Tampan, kaya dan—ah, ia terlihat sempurna dimata orang, terutama mata kaum hawa. Namun sifatnya yang tidak bersahabat dan terkadang menakutkan itu membuat orang-orang disekitarnya tak berani untuk menghampirinya. Saat pertama kali ia memasuki sekolah ternama itu, hampir seluruh sekolah itu mengenalnya. Ah, berlebihan memang, tapi itu kenyataan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Apalagi prestasinya yang membuatnya semakin tenar.

Uzumaki Naruto juga seorang pelajar dari Senior High School of Konoha. Ceroboh, bersemangat, bersahabat, dan—menurut Sasuke—konyol. Ia berteman dengan Sasuke sejak memasuki sekolah dasar. Yah, meski belum bisa dibilang berteman—bisa dibilang rival—tapi semakin hari hubungan mereka justru semakin dekat.

"Ini kan hari minggu, Teme. Masa kau di rumah saja dan duduk disofa kesayanganmu tanpa melakukan sesuatu?" ujar Naruto dan menghampiri sofa didekat Sasuke, meninggalkan komputer yang telah ia jamah dari setengah jam yang lalu.

"'_tanpa melakukan sesuatu'_?" ulang Sasuke datar. "Aku membaca buku, Dobe."

"Itu kan membosankan! Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal lain?" ajak Naruto dan memutar tubuhnya menatap Sasuke. Yang diajak bicara malah masih senang memerhatikan sahabat sejatinya (baca: buku).

"Tak tertarik,"

"Huh, kau tak asyik, Teme!" cibir Naruto. Karena bosan dicueki Sasuke, ia pun menghampiri jendela besar di kamar Sasuke. Ia menatap daerah luar dari kamar sahabatnya ini. Terlihat beberapa remaja yang bercanda ria disebuah rumah, beberapa ibu-ibu yang juga—sepertinya—sedang bergosip sambil sesekali memperhatikan anaknya yang sedang bermain bersama, dan masih ada lagi. Naruto hanya tersenyum hangat melihat semua itu. Tanpa sengaja, kedua mata _sapphire_ itu melihat sosok gadis duduk di sebuah ayunan di taman kecil yang berada beberapa meter dari seberang rumah keluarga Uchiha ini. Ia menyipitkan matanya, untuk memperjelas sosok yang tak asing lagi baginya. Itu...

"Sakura?"

Naruto terkejut saat mendengar suara disampingnya. Sasuke, muncul secara tiba-tiba disampingnya. Bukankah ia tadi sedang asyik menplototi isi buku kesayangannya itu?

"Hah! Kau mengejutkanku Teme!"

"Dia sendirian?" bukannya membalas ucapan Naruto, ia malah bergumam kecil. Dengan cepat lelaki dengan rambut aneh itu berjalan keluar rumahnya.

Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum dan akhirnya ia mengikuti langkah Uchiha itu.

.

..

.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?"

Gadis yang tadi dilihat Naruto dari jendela kamar Sasuke itu menoleh. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap dua orang lelaki itu.

"A-ah, Naruto, Sasuke. Apa kabar?" sapa gadis itu dengan kaku.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri kan?" tutur Sasuke dan duduk di ayunan sebelah kiri gadis itu. Gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu hanya tersenyum kecil, namun ekspresi lain tertangkap oleh kedua mata Onyx itu.

"Ceritakan saja apa masalahmu," ujar Sasuke. Naruto memilih duduk di ayunan disebelah kanan Sakura.

Haruno Sakura adalah sahabat Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka pertama kali berjumpa saat menduduki sekolah menengah pertama. Bisa dibilang, Sakura berasal dari keluarga sederhana.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Sasori-_senpai_..."

Mimik tak suka muncul diwajah Sasuke saat mendengar nama itu. "Kudengar, ia berpacaran dengan Shion-_senpai_," sambung Sakura dengan wajah murung. Naruto dan Sasuke saling tatap sejenak, mereka berdua tahu bahwa Sakura—sahabat perempuan mereka—sangat dekat dengan senpai mereka, Akasuna no Sasori. Dan menurut sudut pandang Sasuke, ia yakin Sakura memiliki perasaan pada lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Eum, begitulah. Tapi itu hanya gosip, kau tahu? Perempuan-perempuan di sekolah kita itu kan penggosip, tanpa tahu kebenarannya," ujar Naruto berusaha menghibur. "Ya kan Teme?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn."

Sakura tersenyum sejenak, tapi ekspresinya langsung berubah. "Tapi kemarin aku melihat mereka sepulang sekolah. Saling bergandengan tangan dan terlihat mesra. Juga mereka mengucapkan kata-kata cinta," Menghela nafas sejenak. Ia sedikit berpikir, "Sepertinya tak ada harapan..."

_Ternyata benar Sakura memiliki perasaan pada lelaki itu._

Sasuke tetap mendengarkan dengan ekspresi datar. Padahal dalam hatinya ia kesal. Kesal kenapa Sasori—lelaki dengan wajah imut namun menyebalkan itu—yang Sakura sukai. Kesal kenapa bukan ia saja yang disukai gadis itu...

Kalian tahu? Sejak mengenal Sakura, membuat perhatian Sasuke hanya tertuju pada gadis itu. Dipikirannya hanya terbayang wajah Sakura, seseorang yang menemaninya bersama dengan Naruto. Seseorang yang selalu memperingatkan akan kesehatannya selama Orang tua Sasuke pergi keluar kota. Hubungan mereka adalah sahabat, tapi dimata Uchiha bungsu itu Sakura bagaikan sosok malaikat. Entah sejak kapan muncul perasaan asing dihati lelaki itu. Meski Sasuke tahu akan perasaannya, namun hingga kini ia tak berani menyatakan perasaannya—mengingat sosok Akasuna no Sasori selalu menjadi tameng pengganggu antara ia dan gadis itu. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu merasa heran. Ia sering melihat Sakura bersama Sasori. Dari tatapan _senpai_nya itu memandangi Sakura, Sasuke dapat melihat bahwa Akasuna no Sasori menyukai Sakura. Tapi... kenapa ia malah pacaran dengan gadis lain?

Ah... tak apa. ini kesempatan untuknya!

"Tentu saja ada harapan! Jangan menyerah, kami akan selalu membantumu! Benarkan, Sasuke?" ucap Naruto antusias menatap Sasuke—tanpa tahu suasana hati lelaki itu. Jujur, Sasuke ingin mengutuk Naruto yang mengucapkan kalimat yang tak ia inginkan. Membantu Sakura untuk berdampingan dengan Sasori itu? Yang benar saja!

"...Hn,"

Dan mulutnya mendustakan pikirannya. Untuk kali ini, Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menolak apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sakura.

.

..

.

"Pertama, aku akan ganggu kencan mereka!"

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto kini berada di dalam mobil. Mereka berhenti di parkiran sebuah cafe.

"Kau yakin mereka berada disini?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menghela nafas. Jujur, ia tak yakin usaha yang mereka lakukan akan berhasil membuat Sasori memutuskan hubungannya dengan pacarnya dan akan mendekati Sakura. Tapi melihat semangat Naruto, ia tak bisa menghentikannya. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Sasuke heran,

Mengganggu kencan seseorang di cafe. Bagaimana caranya? Bukankah hal itu akan menjadi pusat perhatian? Lalu, Naruto ini gila atau bodoh? Mengganggu kencan senpai mereka tanpa penyamaran... bukankah itu sama saja bunuh diri?

Sasuke memilih cuek bebek aja. Peduli dengan nasib Naruto? Heh...

"Yap! Aku tahu dari Kiba. Ia sangat ahli mencari seseorang bersama Akamaru," ujar Naruto cengengesan. "Baiklah, aku bersama pelayanku—mereka ada di cafe—akan mengganggu Shion-_senpai_ dan mengaku pacarnya, dan membuat Sasori-_senpai_ salah paham dan memutuskannya." Jelas Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Konyol," desis Sasuke yang menjadi supir di mobil itu. Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke sinis.

"Kau itu tak tahu apapun tentang cinta, Teme! Bahkan tidak berani untuk menembak seseorang." cetus Naruto membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Remaja pirang itu tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, aku pergi!"

.

..

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau rencana ini untuk kouhai tersayangmu, hanya untuk memastikan perasaan calon adik iparku itu." Shion menatap Sasori sambil melipat tangan didepan dada. Ia terlihat pede menyebutkan _calon adik iparku_. Sasori tersenyum jenaka.

"Kau bukan istri Itachi, Nona." Komentar Sasori dibalas dengusan Shion. "Dan Sakura memang kouhai tersayangku, lalu Sasuke—aku suka mengerjainya." Ungkap Sasori sambil tertawa kecil. Shion mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia selalu cemburu saat aku didekat Sakura, tetapi sifatnya _tsundere_. You _know _lah" jelas Sasori. "Dan aku minta maaf jika harus melibatkanmu."

Shion mendengus. "Tidak masalah asal—" Shion menyeringai tipis. "kau memberikan imbalan."

Sasori manyun. "Oke!" sahutnya kesal. "DVD music Uchiha Itachi, bagaimana? Tetapi hanya jika misi ini berhasil."

Shion tersenyum kecil. Ia memang sudah lama menyukai kakak Uchiha Sasuke itu dan sekarang selalu men_stalker_nya. Dengan adanya Akasuna no Sasori—sahabat lelaki itu—Shion bisa mendapatkan sesuatu tentang Uchiha Itachi. "Diterima."

"Senpai!"

Kedua remaja itu menatap kouhai mereka—Uzumaki Naruto. Sasori langsung tersenyum. "Nah, bagaimana? Sasuke masih percaya?"

"Ya." Naruto mengelap teringatnya. Ia langsung merampas gelas minuman Shion diatas meja, membuat gadis yang bersangkutan melotot.

Bletak!

"A-Aw! Apaan sih, Shion-senpai? Aku haus! Jangan pelit dong!" cerocos Naruto sambil meringis. Shion mendeliknya tajam, membuat Naruto ciut namun dengan cepat ia meminum es lemon pesanan Shion dan menyengir. Sasori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, rencanamu tadi apa?" tanya Sasori. Naruto adalah salah satu orang yang terlibat karena paksaan Sakura. Alasan Sakura adalah untuk memastikan perasaan Sasuke. Gadis berambut merah muda itu berasa di PHP dengan sikap Sasuke yang tak dapat ditebak. Sebenarnya sih Naruto tidak mau—_yeah, ia setia kawan bro!_—tetapi karena jaminannya adalah ditraktir ramen prinsip berubah menjadi, _ramen adalah segalanya, _ _frens._

"Mengganggu kencan kalian."

"Lalu?" tanya Shion ketus.

Naruto tersenyum. "Lalu aku gagal mengganggu kencan kalian, dan kembali kesana dengan mengatakan hal bohong." Lanjutnya ceria. "Lalu aku akan lanjutkan ke rencana kedua!"

Sasori mangut-mangut. "Tunggu apa lagi? Kembali sana." Suruh Sasori. Naruto mengangguk patuh dan berbalik, namun Shion menahannya.

"Ah, Naruto" Mata _shappire_ Naruto memandang Shion yang sedang menyeringai kecil kearahnya. Oh, Naruto memiliki firasat buruk. "Kau pulang dengan keadaan _utuh_?"

"M-Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bergetar. Shion melebarkan seringainya. Dalam hati Naruto berdoa agar tidak ada adegan mutilasi.

Kumohon Tuhan... kembalikan gadis ini ke_alamnya_...

.

..

.

Cukup lama Sasuke dan Sakura menunggu di mobil, tak ada dari kedua insan itu yang ingin membuka suara. Sasuke yang merutuki bibirnya yang tetap terkatup meski hatinya meraung-raung—oke, hiperbolis—dan Sakura yang terhanyut oleh pikirannya sendiri. Sampai pintu mobil belakang dibuka, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menatap ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Naruto yang meringis pelan dengan salah satu pipinya memerah.

"Kamu gak apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura cemas. Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas.

"A-Ahaha, aku gak apa. Sepertinya misi ini gagal. Karna mengganggu Shion-_senpai, _ia menghajar kami. Aku sempat terkena pukulannya. Sakit sekali, makan apa sih dia?" keluh Naruto sedikit curcol. Tetapi ia serius dengan kata _pukulan_.

Yeah, Shion menamparnya—dengan tomat. _Terkutuk dia!_ raung Naruto dalam hati. Terpaksa ia mengarang cerita dusta.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia sudah tahu dengan rencana Naruto dan ia yakin Naruto serius dengan kata _pukulan_ itu. _Sasori-senpai benar-benar memukulnya? _tanya Sakura dalam hati. "Kau... benar-benar dipukulnya?" tanya Sakura pelan. Sasuke melirik mereka dengan seksama.

'_Benar-benar'_?

Apakah semua sudah terencana? _Ia mulai curiga, meski kadar sedikit._

"Y-ya. Ehehe..." Naruto menjawab sambil meringis kecil. Naruto menyadari kilatan kecurigaan Sasuke dimata onyx itu. "Teme! Cepat kendarai ketempat lain sebelum Shion-senpai dan Sasori-senpai menyadari keberadaan kita." Seru Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn."

.

..

.

"Sekarang, giliran kalian yang beraksi. Pura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih dan pamerkan kemesraan kalian agar membuatnya cemburu," kata Uzumaki Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Mereka kini berada di Mall—sesuai rencana Naruto.

"KAU BERCANDA DOBE?!"

Yak! Sepertinya Sasuke merasa sangat keberatan dengan ide ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melakukan hal tersebut, apalagi bersama Sakura. Bisa-bisa ia sudah berkeringat dingin dahulu, mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinyaaaa? Sedangkan Sakura... kini pipinya sudah bersemu merah. Ia melemparkan pandangan sembunyi-sembunyi ke Naruto '_kau-gila?_'. Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Sakura—Sasuke melihatnya dan memberi tatapan tajam.

"Jangan berteriak ditelingaku, Teme!" pesan Naruto mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke. "Sekarang kalian lagi yang beraksi! Aku kan sudah beraksi dan sudah diberi 'hadiah' oleh _senpai _itu." Ucap Naruto beralasan, padahal ia trauma—takut dijadikan tumbal dengan rencana yang bukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ckckckck...

"Tapi aku tak bisa—"

Naruto memberikan sebuah benda.

"Aku akan membantumu lewat ini. Ayo berjuang!"

Lagi, Sasuke benar-benar mengutuk sahabatnya yang satu ini.

.

..

.

"Itu dia. Cepat sana!" Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura agar keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka—dibalik tiang, tepatnya didalam Mall. Setelah selesai didorong Naruto, kedua insan itu terdiam. Agak grogi. Tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk lengan Sasuke—wajah Sasuke sedikit merona dengan gerakkan Sakura yang bisa-bisa membuatnya _sport_ jantung. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya menatap kedepan.

Pantas... ada Sasori dan Shion didekat mereka.

Sasuke mendengus kecewa dan pasrah ketika Sakura menariknya mendekati Sasori dan Shion. "Rileks, Sasuke-_kun_..." gumam Sakura masih ber-akting. Sasuke menyahut dengan gumaman.

Oh, Sakura berbakat bermain film sepertinya.

"_Teme, rangkul Sakura!" _terdengar suara Naruto dari _headset_ yang terpasang ditelinga Sasuke—benda yang diberikan Naruto. Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau bercanda?" desis Sasuke pelan. Sakura agak mendongak mendengar desisan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mencoba menghindari _eyes contact_ dengan gadis merah muda itu.

"_Lakukan saja! Kau mau membuat Sakura dan Sasori-senpai jadian kan?"_

_Dalam mimpimu_—rutuk Sasuke kesal. Siapa juga yang mau? Kalian memang mau, tetapi Sasuke tidak akan mau! Sakura harus menjadi miliknya walau harus menunggu Sasori menjauhi Sakura.

Tetapi sampai kapan?

Ah... benar. Sampai kapan? Seharusnya ia harus berani dan bertindak, meski mengambil resiko. Bukan menunggu seperti ini. Tapi kan ada Sasori... Ah, masa bodo lah.

Yeah, bukannya ia pengecut. Tetapi ia hanya tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu.

"_Buat dia cemburu Teme. Kita lihat reaksinya!"_

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Tetapi tetap melaksanakannya. Tangannya yang dipeluk Sakura dilepaskan secara lembut dan berpindah ke bahu mungil Sakura. Ia mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sakura, membuat Sakura bersemu.

"Woah~ Sedang kencan ya?" tanya Sasori saat berhadapan dengan kedua remaja itu. Sasori juga terlihat merangkul Shion—jika dilihat, ia seperti mencekik Shion dengan apitan lengannya daripada merangkul gadis itu. Shion berusaha sabar dan memamerkan senyum palsu.

"_Jawab iya, Teme."_

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke malas.

"K-Kalian juga kencan, senpai?" tanya Sakura agak gugup dengan semburat tipis yang masih tertera di pipinya. Sasori tersenyum.

"Iya. Hehehe, mau ikut bersama?" ajak Sasori dengan senyum menawan. Sasuke memandang sinis Sasori dan mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Sakura, membuat Sakura kembali merona. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang _blushing_ itu dan mendecih kesal.

_Pasti gara-gara senyum Sasori_—pikir Sasuke dengan _jealous_.

"_Terima Teme! Biar kita mudah membuat Sasori-senpai cemburu!"_

Naruto dibalik tiang sana terlihat antusias. Sasuke mendengus. Tidak mungkin bisa. Lihat saja wajah mirip bayi itu, tidak menampilkan kecemburuan. Malah senyum untuk menggoda ia terima yang ada bukan Sasori yang cemburu, malah Sasuke...

"_Terima Teme!"_

"Tidak." Sahut Sasuke ketus sebelum Sakura membuka bibir mungilnya untuk menjawab. Ia menjawab dua perkataan dari orang berbeda itu sekaligus. Sasori hanya menghela nafas kecewa—dibuat-buat.

"Yah... sayang sekali kan, _Beb._ Pasti lebih seru kalau kita _double date_ kan?" ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Shion yang berada di rangkulan mautnya. Shion tidak berani menoleh ke Sasori yang berada disamping pipinya itu—jika ia melakukan itu, maka masa keperawanan bibirnya akan lenyap dibibir Sasori.

"Ahaha... i-iya" Shion menjawab dengan senyum paksa. Ia agak jengah dengan semua ini. Cih, untung saja jaminannya tentang Itachi.

"Kami rasa, akan lebih seru tanpa kalian. Benarkan Sakura?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke, melihat senyum tipis Sasuke yang terpahat di bibir itu. Sakura merasa kepalanya akan berasap saking panasnya wajah ini. "Y-ya."

Shion mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sasuke terlihat tenang-tenang saja meski pakai rencana ini-itu, dan lihat sikapnya yang merangkul Sakura _possesive_ itu—kemungkinan kecil terlihat jika Sasuke punya rasa dengan Sakura. Dan Sakura tidak menampilkan raut cemburu—karena gadis itu memang tidak mencintai Sasori. Seharusnya Sakura cukup menyatakan perasaan pada Sasuke—yah, resiko ditanggung sendiri sih—dan Sakura tidak perlu melakukan ini—eh! Tidak. Tidak. Sakura memang harus melakukan ini, jadi ia bisa meminta imbalan DVD _music_ milik suara Itachi. Ia tidak sabar ingin mendapatkan benda itu dan benci terlalu lama menjalankan misi konyol ini. Mungkin Sakura terlalu takut menanggung resiko. Takut jika ia ditolak dan hubungan kedua remaja itu merenggang.

Dan Shion meleceng dari rencana.

"Kalian pacaran?" tanyanya, dihadiahi lototan SasoSaku. Sasuke terdiam. Shion mendengus tidak sabar. "Uchiha Sasuke, jawab aku."

"Bukan urusanmu." Cetus Sasuke datar. Shion melepaskan rangkulan Sasori.

"Kau menyukai Sakura?" Shion tidak menyerah bertanya, Sasuke heran, Sasori dan Sakura memekik dalam hati, dan Naruto menggigit kuku jarinya saat mendengar pembicaraan itu dari _headset_ yang ia berikan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan ada yang _memang_ _tidak beres_.

"Bukan urusanmu, bodoh." Ketus Sasuke. Shion kesal dengan mulut tidak sopan Sasuke itu.

Oke, kesabarannya diujung tanduk.

"Hey bocah tidak sopan namun nantinya akan jadi adik iparku," Sasuke mengernyit sinis melihat sikap _pede_ Shion. "Sakura menyukaimu. Yah, memang bukan urusanku, tetapi ia terlalu takut sepertinya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.—Nah Sasori, mana imbalanku?"

Inner Sasori maupun Sakura lemas seketika. Semua terbongkar. Sasuke kini sudah tahu bahwa semua ini rencana untuk memastikan perasaannya. Sasori dengan kesal menarik Shion, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berduaan.

Sakura rasanya ingin menghilang ditelan bumi.

Hening sejenak...

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?" suara Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak. "Kukira kau menyukai Sasori."

"senpai, Sasuke, Sasori-senpai..." koreksi Sakura. Sasuke hanya membuang muka. "Ya... itu hanya sebuah rencana, seperti yang kau ketahui tadi. Dan semua perkataan Shion-senpai benar adanya..." Ungkap Sakura. Jika ada sebuah lubang, ia ingin sekali terjun kesana. Tetapi pipinya sedikit merona ketika sadar bahwa rangkulan Sasuke belum lepas.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Jadi kau menyukaiku?"

"A-aetto..." Sakura gelagapan. Ia tak berani memandang Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus geli. Hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga sekarang.

"Aku konfirmasi pernyataan itu." Sakura mendongak. Sasuke tersenyum, tidak peduli didepan umum ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. "dan kau harus jadi pacarku."

Chup~!

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Wajahnya memerah tingkat akut. Selain karena bibir Sasuke yang menempel dibibirnya, ia juga malu karena orang-orang di Mall melihat kearah mereka dengan berbagai pandangan.

"S-Sas...uke," beritahu Sakura agar lelaki didepannya menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan menaikkan kedua alisnya—bertanya. Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, berusaha bersembunyi dari tatapan tidak mengenakkan yang tertuju pada mereka. Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Hn?"

"A-Ayo pergi..." cetus Sakura sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke pelan. "...aku malu..." cicitnya. Sasuke mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Baiklah. Tetapi akui perasaanmu."

Sakura menggigir bibir bawahnya pelan. "Aku suka Sasuke." Cicitnya. Sasuke mendengus sebal karena jawaban yang sedikit tidak membuatnya puas itu. Tetapi ia memilih pergi membawa Sakura menjauh dari orang-orang yang mulai kasak-kusuk disana.

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba dengan nada ceria setelahnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kau bilang begitu pun, kau tetap menjadi pacarku."

Sakura tersipu dan tersenyum lebar, hingga matanya menyipit.

.

..

.

_**FIN**_

.

..

.

**Omake**.

Sasori menghela nafas lega dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku setelah Orochimaru-sensei keluar dari kelas. Ia tersenyum setelahnya dan bangkit dari kursi.

Brak!

"AKASUNA!"

Sasori kembali menghempaskan bokongnya ke kursi karena gadis berambut pirang yang datang entah dari mana. Sasori memandang heran gadis yang merupakan teman sekelasnya itu. "_What are you doing in here, Miss Shion?_"

"Jangan belagu pake bahasa inggris deh!" kesal Shion. Ia melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan gaya angkuh. "Mana imbalannya?"

"Imbalan?" Sasori—pura-pura—mengingat-ingat. Shion mendecak sebal.

"Sasuke dan Sakura sudah jadian. Jadi aku berhak mendapatkan imbalan sesuai perjanjian kan!" cetus Shion. "Mana DVD itu?"

"Ohhh..." Sasori mengangguk-angguk. Ia meraih tas ranselnya dan memberikan DVD music itu. "Nih."

"Apa ini?!" seru Shion tak terima setelah melihat DVD yang diberikan Sasori. Itu hanyalah DVD music dari artis terkenal, bukannya DVD dari _voice sexy_ Itachi.. "Ini bukan DVD music milik Uchiha Itachi!"

"Ini DVD miliknya, Shion. Kau tidak percaya? Lihat saja di cover belakangnya, ada tulisan _'milik Itachi'_ kan?" ucap Sasori santai. Shion mengecek cover belakang DVD itu dan hal yang diucapkan Sasori memang benar. "T-Tapi kau bilang akan memberikan DVD music Itachi! DVD music dari suara seksi Itachi, Sas!" protes Shion. Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kapan aku bilang begitu? Aku hanya bilang imbalannya adalah _DVD music Uchiha Itachi_. Aku tidak bilang _DVD music dari suara seksi Itachi_."

Shion mendumel kesal dan melemparkan kembali DVD itu ke wajah Sasori. "Lupakan saja!" ketusnya dan keluar kelas dengan kaki terhentak keras di lantai marmer. "Cih, sia-sia saja usahaku selama menjalankan rencana ini-itu!" keluhnya.

"Nggak kok, Shion. Buktinya Sasuke dan Sakura bersatukan?" sahut Sasori sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat Shion ingin sekali menendang wajah bayi itu.

Setelah Shion keluar kelas dengan perasaan kesal, tawa Akasuna no Sasori membahana di dalam ruang kelas itu.

.

..

.

Benar-benar _**FIN**_

* * *

Yaaaa! Apa ini?! *tunjuk-tunjuk atas Saya tahu itu gaje. Au ah. Yang penting happy. XD *Plak

Yosh! Gak banyak bacot lagi. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Jangan lupa review ya~ :3


End file.
